


In Which Krycek Completely Destroys Mulder's Desk In Vain

by irving



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M, also krycek's a ghost in this one, guess what im trash, love me some spooky boyfriends, this is the only thing im ever gonna post lmao kryder gives me life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-21 18:35:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8256154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irving/pseuds/irving





	

If there was one thing Mulder had learned over the years, it was that while Alex Krycek was frustrating enough on his own, he was something else when he was dead. 

It had started out simple enough. One time thing, Krycek's ghost coming along to help his former boyfriend out. You know, as one does.

Then it got weird.

Writing on the steamed up bathroom mirror (comments that usually made Mulder turn on the cold water and step right back into the shower after getting out), waking up with unexplained hickey marks on his neck, his goldfish dying. The ghostly apparitions of his boyfriend in various places in the apartment. That was, for lack of a better phrase, a dead giveaway that something was doing down.   
He wasn't surprised. Krycek had always been stubborn, really. 

Mulder hadn't told Scully. As far as he was concerned, Scully didn't need to know. Scully probably wouldn't believe the explanation of "yeah, Krycek is a ghost and he lives in my apartment and follows me everywhere and one time I got hit on and he went to their house and killed their dog so don't try anything." She wouldn't believe him, and for good reason. When it came to Krycek, most people didn't want to believe anything other than he was a piece if shit.  
And he was, really. In some respects. Very annoying.

For instance, he bugged Mulder about things on a near constant basis.

"Mulder." Mulder ignored the whisper as though he couldn't hear it. "Mulder. Fox. Fox. Fox, listen to me. Fox -"

"What in God's name could you want?" Mulder asked, a twinge of annoyance entering his voice as he turned. There was, of course nobody there.

"You need to pay the heating bill." His eyes darted an envelope floating in midair, shaking back and forth tauntingly. Mulder turned back around, adjusting his glasses.

"That's what blankets are for, Krycek. So I don't have to pay my heating bill." A pause. Mulder watched as his papers were swept off his desk, raising his eyebrows. "Rude," he murmured as the ghostly apparition of Krycek appeared, sitting comfortably on his now-empty desk. "I feel you could've done that without sweeping off all my work." 

Krycek shrugged, twirling the envelope in his fingers. "Could've. But didn't," he said, seemingly very pleased with himself. "And you need to pay the heating bill so you don't die of hypothermia." 

"What? Then we'd both be ghosts. That'd be fun."

"No, it'd be boring." Krycek pushed himself off the desk, settling himself so he was straddling Mulder, coy smile stretched across his face. It felt very strange - like gentle breeze was continuously passing over him. "Only thing fun about this is the separation." He poked Mulder in the nose gently as he said the word 'separation', smile turning into a grin. 

"You saying I'm not fun?" Mulder said, tone humorous despite his indignant intentions. Krycek tilted his head.

"I might be. Why, what you going to do?" Alex murmured, draping his arms over Mulder's shoulders.

"I'm going to start with shutting you up." Mulder murmured, sitting up straighter in his chair and pressing his lips to - well, technically to empty air, but intended for the ghost of his boyfriend. It always felt weird, like he was kissing nothingness. A very cold nothingness that had something there. 

There was a knock on the door.

Scully never bothered to wait, did she?

"Mulder?" Krycek froze for a moment before vanishing, the cool lightness of his form on Mulder's gone in an instant. Mulder froze too, turning rigidly where he sat to grin at Scully weakly.

"Yeah?"

"What are you doing? It looked like -" Mulder waved one hand dismissively, leaving on the back of his chair with one hand.

"Practicing my kissing technique." Scully looked unsatisfied, crossing her arms.

"Your kissing technique." It was a statement, not a question.

"Yeah. None of the girls like me, Scully, I figured there had to be something wrong." Scully snorted, stepping inside his apartment fully.

"Ever hear of your hand?" Mulder gasped.

"I can use my hand?" Scully was standing by him, frowning again.

"Your apartment's freezing, Mulder. You need to pay the heating bill, for God's sake." Mulder sighed softly, bending to pick up the papers Krycek had shoved onto the ground.

"So I've been told."


End file.
